


Laura's Birthday

by xXCookieCrumbsXx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bathroom, Birthday, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCookieCrumbsXx/pseuds/xXCookieCrumbsXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Laura's birthday and Carmilla does something special for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura's Birthday

Laura woke up to three red heads poking and prodding her in bed.

“Guys! She’s awake!” one of them whispered as soon as she opened her eyes. Soon enough all three of them were shouting and laughing before they stumbled through a poorly coordinated rendition of happy birthday.

Laura sat up with a laugh and gave Danny, Perry, and LaFontaine all quick hugs from her bed. “Thanks, guys.”

“We tried to wait for you to get up,” Perry explained nervously before LaFontaine cut her off.

“But it’s noon and so we just woke you up. Get up, we’re taking you out to lunch.”

“Oh, I was…” Laura eyed Carmilla, who was sitting cross legged on her bed with her nose in a book. She responded without looking up when she felt Laura staring at her.

“Don’t worry, cupcake, you go out to lunch with the dimwit squad, there’ll be plenty of time for the two of us to celebrate your birthday later,” she deadpanned.

Laura grinned and crossed the room to kiss Carmilla’s cheek. “Good.” Looking to the three gingers, she said, “Let me just get dressed and we can go.”

The three of them nodded and took quick seats on Laura’s bed.

Laura grabbed some clothes to change into and headed into the bathroom. Once inside, she struggled to find a clean place to put them down while she brushed her teeth and sighed. No matter how clean Perry got the small bathroom she and Carmilla shared, Carmilla managed to make it beyond filthy in less than twenty four hours. Last time Perry had cleaned it, which had taken several hours, it was almost worse than before as soon as Carmilla got out of the shower. Laura decided not to question it, and just tried her best to deal with the filth. After everything with the dean, and Carmilla saving her life, and their subsequent _relationship,_ Laura figured she should be more than willing to look past a few details in Carmilla’s roommate hospitality.

After carefully balancing her clothes on the tank of the toilet, Laura brushed her teeth and got dressed and was ready for lunch in no time. As she emerged from the soiled bathroom, Danny, Perry, and LaFontaine stood up, all looking a bit tense at the probable lack of conversation made with Carmilla.

“Ready to go?” LaFontaine asked.

Laura nodded and grabbed her bag. She started to follow the three gingers out of the room but paused at Carmilla’s bed, where she was still reading. She reached her hand underneath Carmilla’s book to touch her chin, and carefully tilted her roommate’s head upward. She gave a small seductive smirk before leaning down and placing a slow, lingering kiss on Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla still had her eyes closed when Laura pulled back. Laura grinned at how flustered the dark haired girl seemed when she finally opened her eyes. “I’ll see you later?”

Carmilla nodded silently and after a moment of stuttering, forced out, “Uh, we’ll do dinner?”

Laura nodded and let her hand fall from where it was still resting on Carmilla’s chin. “Later.”

-

After a long lunch full of laughter and a small gift exchange, Laura came back to the dorm alone, finally, around three.

Carmilla looked up from her book when she heard the door. “Is the dimwit squad gone?”

Laura laughed and nodded, placing her gifts on the bed. “Yes, they’re gone. They knew I wanted some time with you, so they left.”

Carmilla smirked and set down her book. “Good, because if they come in tonight I’m going to bite one of them.”

Laura chuckled. “Okay. I think we’ll be good.”

The dark haired girl shifted to face Laura on her bed. “So, what’d they give you?”

“Well,” Laura started excitedly, “Danny gave me a new mug.” She held it up for Carmilla to see and subsequently roll her eyes and scoff. It was a cat shaped mug. Laura giggled. “She noticed I only really have one and that’s not very effective so…and now if you want some, you can use this one.” Laura grinned at Carmilla as she shook her head.

“How thoughtful.”

“Perry gave me some hot coco mix. It’s some super special German kind, it seems very good and _very_ chocolatey. I’m excited to try it out. It’s seems like they don’t really know anything about what I like except that I drink lots of hot chocolate. I don’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing.”

Carmilla shrugged in response. “I like to think I know plenty about you, but I do live with you.”

Laura nodded.

“What about LaFontaine? What did they give you?”

Laura blushed. Carmilla noticed. “What?” Carmilla prodded, “What did they give you?”

“Well…” Laura hesitated, staring at the bag on her bed. “They know that we’re…together now and that we um…”

Carmilla was secretly thinking how adorable it was that Laura always stumbled over talking about sexual things. “That we have sex?” Carmilla provided.

Laura let out a tense breath. “Yeah. So they um, got me…” Instead of finishing she reached into the bag and pulled out a dark red lacy panty and bra set.

Carmilla’s smirk vanished and her mouth practically went dry. “Oh. That was um…” she gulped, “nice of them.”

Laura turned to Carmilla with a slight blush. “Yeah.” She averted her gave from the dark haired girl completely before continuing. “I was thinking I’d maybe…wear it tonight. After dinner.” She finally dared a glance at Carmilla and saw that her eyes were overflowing with lust and desire.

“Okay, yeah. That sounds great.”

After an hour of an attempt at studying, but mostly stolen kisses, Carmilla told Laura to go put on her _gift_ under something nice (“So I won’t accidentally forget,” Carmilla had said) and she’d make dinner.

“Go get all dolled up,” Carmilla had told her. “Learn how to wear makeup, put on some real pants or god forbid something flattering, like a dress.” Laura had nodded and turned to go into the bathroom when Carmilla added quickly, “but not anything too hard to get off.”

Laura blushed and nodded, grabbing some things before heading into their small bathroom.

Laura walked into the bathroom, hung up her dress, put her new _undergarments_ on the counter and started fixing her hair. After a few moments time, as she went to pick up her clothes to put on, she noticed that she had put them on the counter.

She had _been able_ to put them on the counter. The counter wasn’t covered in filth.

The entire bathroom wasn’t covered in filth.

Laura was stunned. She knew it couldn’t have been Perry, the bathroom was disgusting that morning and she’d been with Perry all the time in between. That meant it had to have been…

Before starting to change or even beginning to get ready, Laura burst out of the bathroom to be met with a groan from Carmilla.

“It’s barely been five minutes.” She turned around from the small counter in the kitchen and eyed Laura confusedly. “You’re not dressed.” At seeing the shock on Laura’s face Carmilla almost started to get worried.

“Did you…clean the bathroom?”

Realization washed over Carmilla and suddenly she was slightly bashful. “Uh, yeah.” A hand lifted to rub the back of her neck as she avoided Laura’s gaze. “Happy birthday, cupcake.” Suddenly Carmilla was rushed with a tight hug from Laura.

“That was sweet, Carm,” Laura mumbled into her shoulder. “Thanks.”

Carmilla returned the hug reluctantly. “Yeah, well, don’t expect it to ever happen again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So kinda new to Carmilla and kinda new to f/f in general so forgive me also this was barely edited sorry.


End file.
